


the first day of fall

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [21]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: dee is suffering, but his four-year-old son is going to make him feel betterwarnings: sympathetic deceit, period pains, periods, discussion of transitioning, past trans male pregnancy, things that could be read as dysphoria, a tiny bit of swearing, and possibly something else





	the first day of fall

**Author's Note:**

> day thirty of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! october 30th's word is "fall"

When Dee has woken up at the break of dawn to use the bathroom and came back with a stupid pad shoved in his underwear, he was pretty pissed at himself for continuing to put off transitioning just in case he and Remy wanted another child. He knew that once his period was over, everything would be fine, but… god, was he _not_ having it right now.

He went back to sleep, though, and woke up a few hours later with a sharp pain in his abdomen that meant _hell_. There was a good college try to sit up, but nausea struck and forced him to fall back into his pillows. And Rem had already gotten up, leaving him all alone in their bed. Dee grumbled miserably at that.

It only took a few minutes before Remy walked back in and saw the state of his husband. He grimaced and said, “Gurl, I was gonna tell you it’s the first day of fall, but you look like hell ran you over.”

“Oh joy. I’m missing Patton’s favorite day, _and_ I’ve got period problems. This could not get any worse,” Dee hissed as he rolled onto his front. “That kid is going to kill me.”

Remy’s eye roll was practically audible. “Oh my god, babes, Pat wouldn’t hurt a damn fly. Look, I’m gonna go grab you your supplies and tell Patty that daddy’s not gonna make it today. You just lay there and look… well, you ain’t pretty right now…”

“Get the fuck out, Rem.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Dee groaned. Ever since he’d come out, going on T had been impossible. Not two weeks after his coming out, he’d found out that he was pregnant with Patton, which threw a wrench in his plans. Still, he had been reluctant to hormonally transition even after the birth because he had always wanted to have more than one kid. Physically, he could go as far as he wanted (which he had—top surgery was easy enough), but T wasn’t an option right now. That meant periods and missing the first day of fall.

Rolling over onto his back, Dee closed his eyes and sighed. Remy would be back soon, and he’d be able to sleep off some of the pain. He only wished soon would come, well, sooner.

And then a wet, slimy mass was dumped on his head with an accompanied shout of, “Patty, baby, no!”

It was only a second later, and Dee blinked up to see Remy stuffing a pile of fallen leaves into the trash and Patton grinning from next to the bed. The four-year-old was practically vibrating from excitement, and it was _really_ hard to be mad with that cute, squishy face staring at him through large glasses.

“Dad said you weren’ gonna be able t’ get up today, and I didn’t wan’ you to miss fall, so I brought the leaves to you!” Patton all but screeched, clambering onto his father’s stomach to get closer. “I love you!!!”

“I love you as well, Patty, but maybe don’t dump leaves on people? They’re very difficult to get out of a bed.” Dee manhandled his son into cuddling his side to make sure the kid knew he wasn’t mad at him.

“Okie dokie!”

“Happy fall, Patton.”

“Happy fall!!!”


End file.
